Un Noël orgasmique!
by bichou85
Summary: MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST. Bella perdu...Un Edward seul...
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

Titre: Un noël orgasmique

Auteur: Bichou85

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

* * *

_**PDV de Bella :**_

« OH PUTAIN….OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Stop…je vais vous dire comment j'en suis arrivée là….retour en arrière d'environ 10h00…

Grrrr….je déteste ma cousine Alice….je déteste mon frère James….Je les déteste tous et les maudis tous en ce moment même…Pourquoi je les ai écouté….POURQUOI ?

Je regarde autour de moi et me rend compte que je suis réellement perdue…A part de la neige à perte de vue il n'y a rien d'autre….Je les hais…et bien profondément en plus…

Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis si énervée à la veille de Noël…

Donc ma cousine Alice…que j'adorais plus que tout avant…je dis bien avant parce que là j'ai juste envie de la zigouiller…M'a demandé de me rendre dans le chalet de ma tante pour aller chercher des choses qu'elle a soit disant oublié…ne pouvant y aller elle-même j'ai dit ok…le chalet se situe à 2 heures de route de chez moi…Et mon chère frère, lui m'a laissé tomber pour sa petite amie…il devait m'accompagné car il sait que mon sens de l'orientation est déplorable…tout comme ma coordination entre mes deux jambes…donc me voilà, perdue au milieu de nulle part….à tourner en rond depuis maintenant deux heures…et je dois être au repas du réveillon dans exactement… 1h30… impossible… Je regarde mon portable et…aucun réseau….Putain j'suis maudite…

Je vais quand même me décrire au lieu de vous parler de ma mésaventure…Je m'appelle Bella Swan, 21 ans…vierge…autant le dire de suite…mon boulot est de rester enfermer dans une pièce à trier des livres…Ouais ouais je sais rien de bien passionnant et pourtant j'aime mon travail…Je vis à Forks petit patelin ridicule où tout le monde se connait…C'est bien pour ça que personne n'a encore trouvé grâce à mes yeux…Et c'est pour ça que tout Forks me prend pour une bonne sœur…Moi je me fou de ce que pense les autres…je n'ai peut-être jamais vu le loup, mais je sais m'éclater seule… Heureusement qu'ils vendent des jouets pour nous les femmes célibataires en manque…je ne peux pas dire en manque vu que je n'y ai jamais goûté, mais suite à un pari…je devais jouer avec un petit **canard vibrant** et me donner un orgasme et bien sur depuis je suis accro à ces petites choses…Bref, revenons-en à ma situation…

Je tourne en rond…encore et toujours…je regarde l'heure…Merde…J'y serais jamais à temps, tant pis ils n'avaient qu'à pas m'abandonner comme ils l'ont fait…

Je regarde autour de moi, et vois un petit chemin…avec cette tempête de neige je vais devoir trouver un endroit où me réchauffer…Je m'engage sur le chemin de terre…non neige et je finis par m'embourber…J'essaye de ressortir la voiture et à force d'accélérer je m'enfonce encore plus…

« PUTAIN…. » jure-je

Je sors de mon véhicule et regarde les roues qui sont enfoncé à plus de la moitié dans la neige et certainement de la boue…J'y crois pas…quelle tuile va-t-il encore m'arriver en ce jour ?…qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour m'en vouloir à ce point ? Je lance un coup de pied dans la voiture et finis par me faire mal…je sautille sur place histoire de faire passer la douleur et me décide à continuer le chemin à pied…enfin si la neige ne m'a pas recouverte d'ici là…

Je commence à avancer prudemment en m'enfonçant jusqu'au mollet…c'est difficile de marcher dans ses conditions…je tombe plusieurs fois et je suis littéralement frigorifiée…Je regarde autour de moi et n'aperçois rien d'autre que des arbres…Je souffle lourdement et continue à maudire ceux qui m'ont mise dans cette situation…

Je marche pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité quand j'aperçois enfin un chalet avec une lumière qui éclaire l'extérieur…je me rue difficilement vers lui, en tombant et monte les marches doucement…Elle glisse à cause de la neige et du froid…Je toque rapidement…J'entends des bruits de voix à l'intérieur puis des pas venir vers moi…La porte s'ouvre à la volée et un jeune homme grand me regarde avec des yeux vert très intense…Je bafouille lamentablement….

« Je suis en…en panne…plus bas…est-ce que…je…je peux téléphoner ? »

Il me regarde de haut en bas et sourit en s'effaçant pour que j'entre à l'intérieur…Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder ce qui m'entoure que le garçon me dit :

« Les téléphones sont coupés à cause de la neige, et il n'y a aucun moyen de partir d'ici… »

« Ah….comment je vais faire ? »

« Vous allez devoir passer le nuit ici…navré pour vos fêtes de noël…au passage je m'appelle Edward… »

« Bella enchantée… »

« Tu m'as l'air frigorifiée…viens te mettre devant la cheminée… »

Je le suis dans une grande pièce décorée pour l'occasion…Un grand **sapin** de couleur Bleu, **Argent** et violet est mit sur le coté près de la baie vitrée…des guirlandes illuminent la pièce, des **chaussettes** sont attachées à la cheminée…et une table est dressée avec beaucoup de goût…Je m'installe près de la cheminée et essaye de me réchauffer comme je le peux…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai…Je suis seul dans ce chalet avec cette parfaite inconnue … Comment j'ai pu être aussi chanceux alors qu'il y a quelques minutes je pestais encore contre mes imbéciles de frères…

Je suis arrivé au chalet hier et normalement mes frères devaient me rejoindre avec leurs copines, mais ils m'ont appelés ce matin pour me dire qu'ils étaient tous bloqués par la neige et moi pareil…depuis je suis seul, sans téléphone car il s'est coupé dans la journée et à mon avis l'électricité ne va pas rester longtemps…j'étais sûr de passer mon noël seul et me voilà avec une magnifique jeune femme…Je la laisse se réchauffer près de la cheminée, à mon avis elle a fait un bout de chemin à pieds en espérant trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un…Je lui apporte un bon chocolat bien chaud…

« Tu devrais retirer ton manteau, tu n'auras pas froid ici… »

« Oui…il est un peu mouillé… »

Je l'aide à retirer son manteau et je me rends compte qu'elle est super bien foutue…déjà son visage d'ange me confirmait qu'elle était belle mais elle l'est encore plus une fois cette grosse couche de vêtement retirée…

« Où est ta voiture ? »

« En bas du chemin…je me suis embourbée… »

« Oh je vois…eh bien, je crois que nous sommes seuls pour cette nuit… »

« Tu es seul ici ? »

« Ouais…ma famille devait me rejoindre mais ils sont bloqués par la neige… »

« Oh… »

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« Ma cousine m'a envoyée chercher des choses dans un chalet et je me suis perdue…je viens de Forks… »

« Effectivement ce n'est pas la porte à coté…je viens de Port Angeles… »

« Ce n'est pas très loin de Forks… »

« Non Effectivement…tiens un chocolat pour te réchauffer… »

« Merci…. »

Elle paraît plus jeune que moi mais tellement plus mature…oui, oui j'avoue manquer de maturité pour mes 25 ans et je ne m'en plains pas…Vu que je ne suis pas seul je vais préparer un truc à manger quand même…Je sens que la soirée va être prometteuse…Je me dirige vers la cuisine et sors du frigo, des plats que ma mère m'avait laissé…je déballe le tout quand Bella arrive dans la cuisine…

« Te fatigue pas pour rien… »

« Eh bien…toute cette nourriture devait servir, alors autant en profiter non ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim… »

« Tu viens de marcher quelques heures dans la neige, tu dois te nourrir… »

Elle ne réplique pas et j'emmène les plats sur la table…elle me suit de près, son parfum me suis lui aussi et il ne me laisse pas indifférent…De la fraise mélangée à du Lilas ou autre chose, c'est juste envoûtant…je pose les plats et retourne à la cuisine quand je fonce dans Bella…Je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe et la colle à moi…elle relève doucement la tête et je plonge dans un océan de chocolat au lait…je m'y perd volontiers et mon entre jambe se manifeste…Elle a dû le sentir car elle se recule brutalement de moi et un manque se fait immédiatement ressentir…

« Merci de m'avoir empêché d'embrasser le sol… »dit-elle en baissant la tête et de magnifiques rougeurs envahissent ses joues…

Je me ressaisis et j'essaye de penser à autre chose que son corps sous mes doigts…stop…stop…ma mère à poil…ma grand mère qui se masturbe…ah voilà, je suis plus à l'aise…je retourne à la cuisine …Merde je la connais pas et je suis prêt à la prendre de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables …J'apporte le reste, nous nous servons une assiette et Bella s'installe devant la cheminée … J'imagine qu'elle a encore froid, je fais comme elle et nous discutons tout en mangeant …Je me rends compte qu'elle a une vie des plus…comment dire…fade…rien d'excitant. Je pense que c'est comme ça dans tous les patelins en fait…et Forks est la pire que je connaisse…Nous avons quand même quelques points communs…je travaille dans l'édition et elle est rangeuse de livre…faute de meilleur terme…nous aimons tous les deux la littérature…Le cinéma et je me rends compte qu'elle a un petit coté amusant sous cette apparence assez sérieuse…Nous passons au dessert et je nous sers du champagne avec des fraises et un gâteau que ma mère avait préparé pour l'occasion…Bella dévore littéralement …elle est tellement menue que je me demande comment elle fait pour en avaler autant…je me sens bien en sa présence aussi…elle dégage une certaine sérénité que s'en est apaisant … Nous débarrassons notre table de fortune et nous réinstallons au pied de la cheminée…Nous discutons encore jusqu'à assez tard dans la soirée quand l'électricité se coupe…Je maudis ce chalet et tout ce qu'il l'entoure…

« Merde, je n'ai pas préparé les bougies au cas où… »

« Où sont-elles rangées ? »

« Dans la cuisine je crois… »

Elle se lève maladroitement et va en direction de la cuisine avec la lueur de son téléphone portable…Je l'entends farfouiller dans les tiroirs mais elle revient sans rien…

« Je n'ai rien trouvé et je n'y vois rien…mon portable vient de se couper à cause de la batterie… »

A sa voix j'en déduis qu'elle est à l'entrée de la cuisine…Je me lève et vais dans sa direction pour l'amener de nouveau près de la cheminée, c'est le seul endroit à peu près éclairé…

« Nous allons rester là alors… »

Elle retombe assise et se colle un peu à moi…je l'accueille avec grand plaisir.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je me sens bien et en sécurité dans ses bras…Nous avons longuement discuté et je pense qu'il a dû me trouver un peu cruche…Ma vie n'a rien d'excitant et je le lui ai dit…de toute façon nous ne nous connaissons que par la force des choses et une fois que nous pourrons partir d'ici nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas…Pourquoi cette idée me serre le cœur ?J'avoue qu'il m'attire et je dois l'attirer aussi vu ce que j'ai senti tout à l'heure quand il m'a rattrapé…Il me désire…mais j'ai peur de lui avouer que je suis vierge à 21 ans…il me prendrait en plus pour une sainte nitouche…

Je me love littéralement dans ses bras et je le sens qui me caresse le dos sensuellement…des petits papillons commence à faire leur apparition dans le bas de mon ventre, mais j'essaye de les ignorer et surtout j'essaye d'ignorer mes hormones en ébullitions depuis ce début de soirée…Car je dois bien me l'admettre, il est trop bien foutu pour son propre bien, et j'imagine les filles qui ont dû passer dans son lit…Je vire toutes ses pensées néfastes qui s'insinuent dans mon cerveau pour profiter du moment présent…et je me lance à lui poser des questions personnelles…nous avons juste parlé de nos vies professionnelles et familiales…

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » lui demande-je

« Non, je suis le seul célibataire…Ce n'est pas évident de trouver une femme qui n'est pas là uniquement pour votre belle gueule et votre compte en banque… Et toi ? »

« Non…j'aurais bien du mal à Forks… »

J'évite de lui dire qu'on me prend pour une sainte…ça n'arrangerai pas mon cas finalement…On se retrouve dans un silence apaisant…c'est agréable d'entendre le feu crépiter…La tempête de neige dehors n'a pas l'air de vouloir cesser et j'ai bien peur que ma pauvre voiture ne soit totalement ensevelie demain…Ici j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde…Je pense que ma famille doit s'inquiéter, mais pour l'instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis…Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Edward qui s'est encore plus collé à moi et qui me fait des caresses plus prononcées dans le dos…Les papillons continuent de me chatouiller et s'il continue je vais me jeter sur lui…Je me concentre sur le feu mais au bout de quelques minutes je tourne la tête pour tomber directement sur la bouche d'Edward…Je suis surprise sur le coup et ne bouge pas…Ses lèvres sont douces et il commence à les bouger sur les miennes…je mets un temps à comprendre et finis par lui rendre son baiser…

Il est encouragé par ma réaction et prend mon visage en coupe pour approfondir le baiser…Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire…Ce n'est pas mon premier baiser, mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'il faut faire au-delà…il quémande l'accès à ma bouche et je lui accorde…sa langue cherche la mienne et elles bataillent ensemble…Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et je regarde Edward dans les yeux…La lueur de la cheminée le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà…sans comprendre il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres et m'allonge à même le sol…Je sens sa queue dressée contre moi et je me raidis automatiquement…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Cette femme et parfaite…Elle doit juste découvrir un peu la vie mais elle est parfaite…Ses lèvres sont tellement douces contre les miennes que j'en veux plus…ma queue est douloureuse et j'ai besoin de me soulager…Je ne veux pas passer pour un pervers et limite mes mouvements…je finis par l'allonger sur notre lit de fortune et je la sens se raidir quand je m'installe sur elle…Je m'écarte et la regarde…elle est tellement belle, mais elle paraît totalement gênée…Je cherche à comprendre mais rien ne me vient…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est assez gênant en fait… »

« Dis-moi… »

« Je n'ai…n'ai jamais…heu… »

Elle est terriblement gênée mais j'essaye de comprendre ses paroles…Une lumière fait tilt dans ma tête et je la regarde incrédule…

« Tu…tu es vierge ? »

Elle opine simplement de la tête…j'y crois pas…merde…je la veux, j'ai envie d'elle et uniquement d'elle…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

« On ne fait rien… » Ces paroles me coûtent mais je ne peux pas lui prendre ça…

« Et si j'en ai envie ? »

« Bella on ne se connait pas et je ne veux pas te prendre ça… »

« Et si moi je veux que tu me fasses…heu…l'a…l'amour ? »

C'est mignon…elle a du mal à le dire…

« Je suis pas sûr… »

Je finis par me relever et je décide d'aller dans la salle de bain, enfin j'essaye vu comment il fait noir…je viens de penser aux chandeliers posés sur la table…quel con, je les ai complètement oublié…J'en allume deux et en laisse un à Bella….

« Je reviens… »

Elle le regarde avec une mine boudeuse et je file dans la salle de bain…heureusement que c'est une chaudière à bois qui chauffe l'eau…j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…Je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine avec le chandelier posé sur le lavabo…ça éclaire un peu…J'allume l'eau froide et m'asperge copieusement pour me remettre les idées en place…Puis j'allume l'eau chaude et pose ma tête sur le carrelage. Je peux pas lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais connu…j'aurais trop peur qu'elle regrette après, c'est bien trop important pour une femme…non, je ne dois pas laisser ma libido prendre le dessus, sinon je la violerai sur place…quoi qu'elle serait consentante d'après ses dires…Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas senti la porte de la douche s'ouvrir…

Des mains se posent sur mon dos et je me tends instinctivement…Je me tourne et vois Bella, littéralement nue devant moi…ma bite tressaute face à cette vision angélique…Son corps est parfait…totalement épilé…ses seins sont magnifiques et je suis sur qu'il serait parfait pour mes mains…Ma queue se tend encore plus quand je la vois se mordre les lèvres…Oh putain…elle est trop désirable…ma queue me dicte de ne pas laisser passer cette chance…je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse à perdre haleine…je dois y aller doucement, qu'elle se souvienne de moi et de sa première fois…je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie et qu'elle pense à moi comme un salaud…je gémis quand je sens sa langue pénétrer de force ma bouche…Je bataille avec elle tout en caressant ses courbes parfaites…oh dieu…je la veux…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

.DIEU….mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Quand il a disparu de la pièce j'ai un peu hésitée et finalement je suis montée le rejoindre…J'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler et je n'ai même pas pris une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais réellement…Je le voulais lui pour ma première fois…Et uniquement lui…Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, me suis totalement déshabillée et je suis entrée dans la cabine de douche très discrètement…Il a dû sentir un petit courant d'air parce qu'il s'est retournée et il m'a littéralement déshabillé du regard…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il se jeta sur ma bouche…Je lui rend son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et ses mains ont commencé à voyager sur mon corps me laissant des traînées bouillantes sur leurs passages…Il caresse mes seins doucement puis descend le long de mon ventre…Il hésite visiblement, je lui donne un coup de hanche pour qu'il continue sa caresse…ses doigts voyage sur ma **chatte** littéralement trempée de désirs pour lui…Il caresse mon clitoris sensuellement et je gémis bruyamment dans sa bouche…Je laisse mes mains traîner sur son corps d'apollon…Son torse, son ventre et je remonte…Il sens mon hésitation et me prend la main tendrement et la dirige vers son sexe fièrement dressé…Il enroule ma main dessus et m'inculque le mouvement…

Il grogne et se sépare de ma bouche pour aller embrasser mon cou…Il descend vers mes seins qu'il vénère littéralement…Je le sens mordiller mon téton et ma tête part elle-même en arrière, c'est juste fabuleux…il retire ses doigts de mon clitoris et prend le gel douche…Il me lave consciencieusement partout…Il insiste plus sur mon sexe et je geins encore plus fort…Je lâche son sexe pour me tenir au parois de la douche…Je le sens partout sur mon corps et c'est juste divin…Il cesse tout mouvement et je décide de faire pareil avec lui…Je prend un peu de gel douche et commence à le laver…J'arrive à son pénis et le caresse sensuellement comme j'ai pu le voir faire dans des films…Mon pouce passe sur son gland et il grogne de contentement…Il me regarde pendant toute la manœuvre et ses yeux sont devenus noirs…Nous finissons par nous rincer mutuellement et il m'entraîne en dehors de la douche…

Il m'entoure d'une serviette et me fais redescendre au rez-de chaussée…Je stress tout à coup…J'ai envie, mais vraiment envie…j'ai surtout peur d'avoir mal, ou qu'il me trouve cruche et pas à l'aise…Il m'entraîne vers la cheminée et nous installe par terre…Il me regarde avec tellement de tendresse dans les yeux que j'en suis un peu chamboulée…Il m'allonge au sol et s'installe sur moi sans faire peser tout son poids…Il m'embrasse tendrement tout en caressant ce qu'il peut en dehors de la serviette…Je sens son imposante érection contre mon ventre et les papillons refont leur apparition…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Son corps et parfait pour le mien…Mes mains sont parfaites pour ses seins…elle est juste parfaite…Je m'allonge sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas peser et l'embrasse tendrement…Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de sa première fois et je vais m'atteler à ce qu'elle ne m'oublie jamais…Je continue à l'embrasser et je descends vers son cou…Je relève la tête pour avoir son approbation pour retirer cette serviette gênante…Ce que je lis dans ses yeux me donne un accord et je retire la serviette doucement pour dévoiler ses courbes parfaites…Je la dévore des yeux…littéralement…Elle remonte ses mains vers ses seins pour les cacher…son visage est rouge de gêne…

« Ne te cache pas tu es magnifique…Tu as un corps sublime… »

Je lui prends ses mains et les posent le long de son corps…Je commence ma descente doucement…Je taquine son sein droit avec ma bouche et l'autre avec mes doigts…Elle geint sous mes caresses et je continue…Je descends vers son ventre plat que je lèche et embrasse avec passion…J'arrive à son sexe entièrement épilé et passe un premier coup de langue sur ses plis trempés…

« Mhhh…Tu as un goût exquis… »

Elle gémit un peu plus fort et je m'attèle à lui donner du plaisir avec mes doigts et ma bouche…Mes doigts entre en elle et je commence un doux va-et-vient…Je vais devoir la préparer elle est hyper serrée…J'écartèle un peu puis entre trois doigts…elle se cambre sous moi et m'attrape les cheveux pour approfondir la caresse… Je la pompe plus vite et je sens ses parois se resserrer vivement sur mes doigts…

« OH PUTAIN….OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Je lape tout son jus et je remonte vers elle…Elle a la respiration laborieuse…j'attrape sa bouche et je gémis quand elle entre sa langue de force pour se goûter…C'est hautement érotique…

Je retire ma serviette et frotte mon pénis à son entrée…Je stoppe tout mouvement et me relève rapidement…Je vais dans le tiroir de la table basse et je prends un préservatif…Je reviens vers elle et lui montre l'objet…

« Oui vaut mieux… »

Bien…je suis prévoyant…J'enfile la protection et me présente à son entrée…elle se raidit…

« On peut toujours arrêter… »

« Non…vas-y… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement et m'insère en elle doucement…Je sens son hymen et j'appuie un peu plus…Elle se raidit littéralement sur la sensation et je stoppe tout mouvement…

« Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est un peu douloureux… »

« Tu me dis quand t'es prête ? »

Elle a une larme qui coule sur sa joue et je m'empresse de la récupérer…Bella commence à bouger un peu des hanches et je me concentre pour ne pas la marteler littéralement…Je commence un doux va-et-vient…doucement…Bella commence à gémir de plaisir et j'accélère un peu…Je me sens tellement étroit…tellement…à ma place que je veux la vénérer…

« Plus vite… »

J'accède à sa demande et accélère un peu…Je sens ma jouissance arriver…Je décide d'essayer de lui donner un autre orgasme et je vais lui caresser son clitoris…Elle se cambre et entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille…J'accélère mes mouvements et je la sens se resserrer en poussant une longue plainte…Son orgasme entraîne le mien et je gémis son nom…Nous sommes haletant et à bout de souffle…Je sors d'elle et m'allonge à ses cotés en l'emportant dans mes bras…Je vire la capote rapidement et nous nous endormons heureux…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Après cette merveilleuse nuit, nous sommes restés bloquer deux jours de plus avec Edward…Autant dire que nous ne nous sommes pas regarder uniquement dans le blanc des yeux…Nous nous connaissons presque parfaitement et nous avons décidé de nous revoir…

Deux ans plus tard je vis à Port Angeles avec mon homme…Edward…et nous allons bientôt nous marier…La veille de Noël pour nous rappeler que ce jour a changé nos vies à jamais….


	2. Recherche un membre

Je laisse ce message à l'attention d'une lectrice anonyme.

myssLuLu Cullen 437

Contact moi avec ton propre compte en mp...Je ne te trouve pas sur ff...

Bise


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
